This K05 award is requested to allow William H. Redd, Ph.D., to devote his full-time to mentoring postdoctoral trainees and junior faculty and to conducting research in cancer prevention and control. [unreadable] [unreadable] Mentoring will include: 1) one-to-one writing and discussions sessions in which research ideas, papers and research protocols are reviewed/revised, 2) didactic research seminars in which substantive material relevant to cancer prevention and control is presented/discussed, 3) work-in-progress sessions in which research reports written by trainees and/or by faculty are reviewed, 4) trainee-led journal club sessions in which trainee selected published research manuscripts are reviewed/discussed, and 5) research seminars in which outside experts in cancer prevention and control present their work and consult on trainee and faculty research proposals/studies. Mentoring/training sessions and seminars will be scheduled on a weekly or bi-weekly basis. The goal is to enable trainees and junior faculty to become independent researchers and mentors in cancer prevention and control. [unreadable] [unreadable] Research to be conducted during the tenure of the proposed award will include: 1) ongoing prospective-longitudinal analysis of psychosocial distress among mothers of children undergoing bone marrow transplantation/stem cell transplantation (BMT/SCT) in the treatment of cancer. 2) newly initiated randomized clinical trial investigation of cognitive-based therapy in the treatment of anxiety-related adjustment problems in adult long term survivors of BMT/SCT in the treatment of cancer, and 3) emerging research on barriers to participation in cognitive-behavioral supportive intervention among cancer patients. Trainees will participate in all aspects/phases of this research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]